Numinous Release
Numinous Release The third and last KKG of Iluvatar is the Numinous element. It is a dark, thick and dense energy that allows the user access to affecting Gravity, Pressure, and aspects of Electromagnetism. It is said to be connected to space-time abilities; Those who unlock its most dangerous abilities have a greater and greater ability to access space-time manipulation, and manipulation of the properties which are said to hold atoms and matter itself in tact, I.E. gravity and electro-magnetism. Properties and Abilities The numinous element is similar to the truth-seeking balls in that it can be said to be the nullifier of all other elements or energies. It is like an eraser, or a block. It's thought to be the fabric of space time and therefore accesses the fields that are responsible for holding things together. Numinious Spiritual Pressure When Numinious energy is released, it has the ability to physically affect the world around it. This is true of all three of Kenshin's KKG; Zohar, Ea etc. But with Numinious, certain physical affects are pronounced. The first being increased feeling of gravity upon all objects within range of this release. It is not like most spiritual power where the feeling is that of being smothered if it is a being of great chakra or energy. Rather, the dense Numinious energy causes objects around it to literally weight more and feel pressure increase upon them. Depending on the amount of numinous energy released, a being could easily be physically immobilized and unable to move. The limits to the affect of this is in regard to whom it is being used on. Pressure Release The user is able to use techniques involving manipulation of pressure, enabling them to cause devastating effects by releasing great amounts or controlling the pressure already around them. Gravity Release The user is able to affect the gravitational pull on objects and entities around him through various techniques, as well as create what what is called gravitational field; in which, one can extend their energy a certain amount depending on their power level, and within that field can freely manipulate the gravity of objects within. They are also able to access the "Gravitational Field" that exists throughout matter entirely. Space-Time The user is granted access to space-time techniques due to his access to the gravitational and electromagnetic field. Numinous Sense This allows the user to sense aspects of the Numinious. They can sense gravity, pressure and the imbalance of space and time if there comes to be one. Dilustil Dilustil is the Myti-chlorian(s) to Numinious. It is the physical exaction of this energy. Dilustil is said to be the most powerful metal in existence. It is, at an atomic level, virtually indestructable and tightly packed together. It is the only metal known to Quetsiqquaddol to be capable of surviving the heat and radiation of Zohar energy. Dilustil is its containment, as a matter of fact. It is a metal capable of containing the power of the Zohar because it negates and conceals it. It cannot absorb this, rather it is the perfect and only shield to it. The only material dense enough to not be permeated by its light, the only material capable of withstanding the most extreme heat there is, and the most overwhelming energy. It does not destroy, but can nullify virtually any energy, but most notably Zohar. It can take various forms and is a very malleable metallic liquid, but is very hard as well of course. It is impervious to its own abilities as well, in terms of negating the harm of gravity etc. and can be used to nullify chakra and other energies from even powerful beings. Why Myti-Chlorians are the cells within the body of Quetsiqquaddol, Dilustil is said to be, figurarively speaking, his skeleton. He does not actually have a skeletal system like that of a human being, rather is comprised of all myti-chlorian cells fused with Tacheons. However dilustil acts like a skeleton and fuses with these two aspects creating what his creations call the "God Particle". Dilustil is required to use Numinious energy because of the brutal taxation it would have on the body normally, it is not possible that one could use the techniques of this energy regularly if they were not protected by dilustil. Creation of Black Holes The ultimate physical techniques of the Numinious allows for it to create black holes and manipulate the properties of thus. The user can create both black and white holes each of unique power. Techniques must be made to do so, and such techniques are extremely taxing on the body and energy of the user.